<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terrifying (But You Make Me Happy) by TheSistersBread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510814">Terrifying (But You Make Me Happy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread'>TheSistersBread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Civilian-ANBU Phenomenon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Children Are Mad, Children Fix Everything, Friendship, Haruno Sakura Knows Inu, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Kid Haruno Sakura, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sensei Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which ANBU Inu knows Sakura and Naruto well. So when Kakashi gets them as students, he is simultaneously happy and terrified.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ANBU &amp; Civilians, ANBU and Jinchuuriki, Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki and Civilians, Uzumaki Naruto &amp; Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Civilian-ANBU Phenomenon [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terrifying (But You Make Me Happy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When ANBU Inu hears he is going to be withdrawn from active missions, he is angry.</p><p>He is still perfectly capable - in his prime.</p><p>He doesn't know why he is being discharged from ANBU.</p><p>It is only through the best efforts of his civilian <strike>friends</strike> acquaintances that he begins to realise it may be a good thing.</p><p>Inu is a ruthless killer.</p><p>But he is Kakashi when he is with these people.</p><p>And Kakashi doesn't want to be.</p><p>Not all the time at least.</p><p>He's already quite far gone but his heart - what's left of it - cannot take the relentless and ruthless pace of the ANBU.</p><p>They want him to retire, to enjoy some sort of peace his childhood lacked.</p><p>But his childhood is over.</p><p>His childhood is gone.</p><p>It is not miraculously going to come back.</p><p>Not going to appear one day and make him innocent again.</p><p>But Inu has sworn to serve the Hokage.</p><p>It is secondary to his loyalty to Boar but still, he must obey.</p><p>He does.</p><p>It is only little while later that he finally realises.</p><p>The Uchiha is graduating soon.</p><p>The lone Uchiha.</p><p>And who else would be better to teach him?</p><p>Kakashi has a Sharingan.</p><p>Who else would they ask?</p><p>He is going to be a Sensei.</p><p>Kakashi is of the opinion that he will be a terrible Sensei.</p><p>Perhaps that would be true if he hadn't spent so much time around children as Inu.</p><p>But he did and it isn't.</p><p>Convincing him of the fact is almost impossible however.</p><p>But the civilians know it will be fine.</p><p>He just needs to see it.</p><p>Kakashi doesn't turn up in time to hear the teams.</p><p>Instead, he waits turning up two hours late and spouting a random excuse.</p><p>But his Genin recognise him.</p><p>Not by reputation but by something else.</p><p>It should have been obvious he thinks ruefully.</p><p>No wonder Naruto was looking so mischievous the day before.</p><p>The boy probably broke in and told Sakura.</p><p>Kakashi is dead.</p><p>So dead.</p><p>He does not exist.</p><p>He pretends it's them chasing him and not him fleeing but two amused smiles tell him they're on to him.</p><p>Kakashi curses the Sandaime.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>